Katie and the Persona : Golden
Plots with Episodes Episode 1 - The Golden DaysEdit Yu Narukami, Lady Tottington and Aniti-Pesto arrives in Inaba and meets the mysterious Marie. He discovers his Persona ability and defeats a swarm of Shadows attacking him and his friends when they enter the television world for the first time. In the Velvet Room, he encounters Marie again and Margaret asks him to show her around. Episode 2 - The Perfect PlanEdit Yosuke Hanamura and Yu decide to get motorcycle licenses, but the only day Yosuke is free to go riding coincides with Yu's previous promise to go shopping with Marie, Yukiko Amagi, and Chie Satonaka. Wanting to avoid hurting any feelings, he decides to not back out of either and still make it home in time to have dinner with Nanako Dojima. Episode 3 - I have amnesia, is it so bad?Edit During a trip to the beach, Marie is troubled when she has no answers for the Investigation Team when they ask about herself. Later, while preparing for the fireworks festival, she films the others asking them about facing their true selves. Episode 4 - The Mayonaka Ohdan Miracle Quiz!Edit When looking for a hint to Marie's identity, the Investigation Team decides to investigate the item she had when she was first discovered. However, the lack of answers just makes her sink deeper into despair. Inspired by a television show, Teddie decides to host a quiz show of his own. By answering questions about the memories she had made with the others, Marie cheers up. Episode 5 - Let's go get it! Get Pumped!Edit Due to Kanami Mashita pulling out of an event at the last minute, Yosuke says his father may have to be transferred unless Rise Kujikawa performs instead. Rise agrees only if the Investigation Team will join her on stage. Word of her performance is leaked online, leading to a swarm of fans making her late to the show. Thus, Marie steps up and performs the first half of the song. After the show, she catches sight of Tohru Adachi and feels uneasy. Episode 6 - See? I told you Yu.Edit Adachi reminisces on his experiences since coming to Inaba and the growth of his distaste for the concept of bonds. He accuses Yu of being the cause of Dojima's and Nanako's suffering after the events in Heaven. Episode 7 - It's cliché, so what?Edit Margaret notes Yu seems to be hesitating due to his relationship with Adachi. Entering the television alone, Yu confronts Adachi and they clash. In this clash, Yu sees the world from Adachi's perspective and feels the full brunt of the young policeman's resentment. He's forced out of the television and encounters Yosuke and Marie. Marie encourages Yu, telling him how precious the memories they made together were and not to dismiss them. They reunite with the Investigation Team and confront Adachi and Ameno-sagiri. With Ameno-sagiri's defeat, Marie regains her memories and vanishes with the fog. Episode 8 - Not So Holy Christmas EveEdit To avoid a food-related disaster, Yosuke and Kanji plan to have Yu cook for the Christmas party, but Yu's invitations to the girls leaves them misinterpreting it as a date. This leads to a series of misunderstandings as Yu prepares for the party and deals with their arrivals. After the party, Yu catches a cold while playing in the snow with Nanako. In a feverish dream, he hears Marie's final words and tries to recall who she is. Episode 9 - A missing pieceEdit The Investigation Team goes on a trip and enjoys skiing and snowboarding with each others. Yosuke records events with a display model camera he found in his home. When reviewing the footage, they discover the video Marie made during the summer and try to recall who she was. They decide that they'll see if they can find hints when they return home, but while lost in a snow storm, Yu discovers Marie's comb. He remembers everything and when showing it to the others, they begin to recall her as well. Episode 10 - Not a friend anymoreEdit In the cabin where Yu weathered the snowstorm, the television turns on by itself, leading the Investigation Team to enter. On the other side, they are separated in different areas of the Hollow Forest. Margaret appears to Yu and explains that Marie intends to seal herself away to avoid causing others pain. Marie admits that she worked as a spy for Ameno-sagiri and Kunino-sagiri, only given human form to learn humanity's wishes. The Investigation Team attempts to reason with her, but she becomes Kusumi-no-Okami and destroys their Persona. Episode 11 - Let it OUT! Let it GO! Edit Marie explains that because Ameno-sagiri and Kunino-sagiri were defeated, the fog returned to her body. Knowing that it would eventually return to the human world if it leaked out, she had decided to seal herself away in the Hollow Forest. Yu demands to hear Marie speak and not Kusumi-no-Okami. She becomes frustrated, admitting that she doesn't want to die. Hearing this, the Investigation Team's Persona change from their Initial Persona to their Ultimate Persona. Izanagi-no-Okami pierces Kusumi-no-Okami and Yu jumps inside, slashing through the forest until he frees Marie. Episode 12 - Welcome HomeEdit During a goodbye party for Yu, Marie is possessed by Izanami who challenges Yu to seek out the final truth. The Investigation team fights Izanami, but Yu hesitates when he realizes killing Izanami would kill Marie, too. Taking advantage of his hesitation, Izanami draws the party into Yomi and returns Izanagi-no-Okami into Izanagi before crushing him completely. While sinking into darkness, Yu admits to himself that if it means losing everyone, he'd rather believe in a lie than the truth. Marie stops him and explains she intends to reunite with Izanami and become a god in order to help humanity. They take each others' hands and approach Izanami once more, deflecting her attacks. Marie transforms into Kaguya, hugging Izanami while asking her to believe in humanity once more. Yu returns to Inaba after a few months for a visit and while having a party with his friends, Nanako insists they turn on the weather. There it's revealed that Marie has become a weather forecaster, using her abilities to manipulate the weather. On air, she announces that she loves Yu. Episode 13 - Thank you Mr. AccompliceEdit An alternate ending episode taking place before the battle with Adachi. Yu, conflicted on his sympathy for Adachi, burns evidence that would implicate him in the murders of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. Adachi uses this as leverage to ensure Yu will never come forward about what he'd done. The episode ends as Yu leaves a fog-covered Inaba. Characters Songs Shadow World Next Chance to Move On Dazzling Smile True Story by Marie and Rise Kujikawa Time To Make History Ying Yang Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Lady Tottington's Appearance